Cold Whispers and Forgotten Dreams
by ThtGAMERgirl117
Summary: They didn't belong. They were just a forgotten relic from another world, another time. But when hidden forces, the likes of which that were not to be trifled with, begin to meddle with reality... Sometimes amnesia is for the best.
1. Chapter 1 (08-10 11:58:12)

**_First published story on here and I'm a bit out of my depth when it comes to this site but I'll only improve with good criticism._** ** _Also a list of songs listened to when writing this if it helps to get the feel/atmosphere:_**

 ** _\- Bloodborne OST - Moonlit Melody_**

 ** _\- Bloodborne OST - Gehrman, the First Hunter_**

 ** _\- Bloodborne OST - Hunter's Dream_**

* * *

Cold whispers echoed through the air, something only they could hear as they slowly awoke. The freezing, biting air filled their lungs, clearing away the cobwebs in their chest like they hadn't breathed in centuries. Their joints felt rusty, they ached as they tried to stand from sleeping against a tree in an unfamiliar land.

They weren't were they originally fell asleep, so they immediately assumed that the lush green grass and the trees around them were just another sick and twisted dream. But what did they dream? And why did they immediately assume that they were still lost in their sleep?

They couldn't place an answer as they clutched at their head, the whispers becoming stronger as they reached for something on their belt only to find that there was nothing there. They felt incomplete yet they didn't know why, they didn't know what was missing and why both of their hands were shaking or felt too light, like as if they needed to be holding something heavy in each hand. Instead they just looked around before setting on their path to find, _something._ They didn't know what but silent solitude was not fitting for them, not when the whispers were growing sharper and clearer in the silence.

So they chose a direction and walked, leaving behind the tree they woke up leaning against.

For all the forests and woods they had ever seen, they knew nothing like the simplistic but calm place they were in now. And it didn't take them long to hit a strong stone path leading straight towards an open gateway into something the likes of which they had never seen before. They stepped through the dark iron gates and out into what they assumed to be a street, the only difference being that instead of towering stone buildings, cathedrals or towers, they were replaced with bland, dizzyingly tall metal structures that shone in the sunlight that slowly rose on the horizon.

So they _had_ lived to see dawn... Yet why they felt that way, so relieved... It confused them to no end.

But even as they walked along, something was amiss. The huge, metal carriages with no horses were all empty even though they had seats within them and signs of being used. The streets were completely silent, there was nothing but the wind and the whispers. However, something finally broke that silence.

"Hey."

The heavy leather and dark fabric rustled as they quickly turned around, looking for the source of the voice only to find the only humanoid thing in the entire area other than themselves. He was muscular, but clad in the oddest garments they had ever seen, consisting of such bright tones of red and blue that they had never seen used for clothing before and yet, it didn't seem like clothing. It clung tightly to him whilst completely concealing his identity like the black fabric scarf around their face and their hat. The main distinguishing feature of it though was the spider emblem on his chest.

"Greetings..." Their muffled voice rang out, stronger than they expected but they continued on, waiting for any response.

"Okay then... Are you alright?" He asked, tilting his head go the side as he jumped down off one of the empty, metal carriages, showing to them that he was also tall as well as muscular. The same height as themselves when they finally realised it.

"I, do not know where I am." They managed to reply after a moment thought, for even they didn't know if they were okay. All they knew was that they felt incomplete.

"Well you're in Manhattan, does that ring any bells?" They shook their head. "New York State?" They silently refused. "America?" And again. "Earth?" They shook their head a final time and he just hummed, rubbing the back of his neck before tilting his head up to look at the clouded sky. "Well maybe you might know what's going on with that then." He pointed up at the sky and so they turned around, feeling a sudden wave familiarity and broken memories flood their mind to which they nearly lost their balance, clutching at their head once more as they tried to think clearly. The dark clouds swirled, sometimes breaking to let a mysterious reddish grey light shine through even though the sun was still rising in the distance. It was like as if a second sun had appeared in the sky only to be hidden by the ominous clouds. "Hey whoa! Are you sure you're alright?" He suddenly jumped to their side, laying his hands on their shoulders as they struggled to keep their mind straight and the strange, boiling feeling in their veins calm. It was like something was trying to call to them, or that something was trying to change them entirely, from the inside out.

"I cannot- It makes no sense I- I have seen that sky but it feels like a dream- The pain will not stop, it is... Something is missing?" They managed to rant out inbetween the flashes of pain and memory, like a thousand wounds were being inflicted upon them over and over again and for some reason they felt the need to punch something into the side of their leg, which immediately clicked with the word blood that had jumped to the front of their mind the way a predator would, lurking in the shadows before pouncing and killing every other thought.

Blood... Somehow everything was tied to that one word and they didn't know why. And concentrating on that word, how it coursed through their veins, how it was essentially the thing keeping everything alive, it managed to clear away their pain. "Blood... Dreams... What did I dream..? Cannot remember... Pale... Blood... Why can I not remember..? It makes no sense."

"Hey! Hey calm down we'll figure something out alright?" His strange accent, the faint traces of warmth that spread from his hands through the fabric of their jacket and the shirt they wore underneath, it was all enough to tear them out of their strange trace and they looked up, shadow hidden eyes meeting his which lay behind that peculiar mask.

They took in a deep breath, closing their eyes under the shadow of their hat as they slowly exhaled, finally controlling their tumultuous thoughts and trying to stand up straight only to find that whatever wound they had suffered in the past had decided to catch up on them. They felt like they were being held together by weak thread, weak strands that struggled to keep them alive. "Need to get you out of here—"

"I- I am fine.. Trust me—"

"Look I can barely trust you to stand up without falling over or something at the moment, so just, try to stay awake." He wrapped their arm around his shoulder, easily taking their weight as he walked them along, or rather helped them limp along. They felt like they were falling apart, and they probably were. Yet they still had no idea as to why that was. "So, what's your name?" He asked softly, his strange accent adding an odd note to his voice that they had never heard before.

"My name is-" They stumbled a little and instead he just tightened his grip on them, securing his arm around their waist as he almost carried them along. "My name is, Harper... I think.."

"You think? Jeez something bad must have happened to make you question what your own name is... I'm Spider-Man by the way." He introduced himself and they couldn't help but give him a quizzical look that he no doubt didn't see since he was too busy navigating them through the odd metal carriages.

"I would say that it is a pleasure to meet you under any other circumstance, but right now..." They couldn't help the cry of pain that ripped through their throat, they truly were bleeding now, they could feel the warm rush of liquid ooze from their wounds all across their body and they had to stop. Their white shirt becoming crimson in a moment and it was clear from the way the white shapes on his mask widened that his eyes behind the mask widened too. "Well... It is fairly obvious why..." They managed a weak chortle before their legs completely gave out from underneath them, darkness clawing at the edges of their vision before finally snatching hold of them and yanking them into the cold darkness.

They almost expected a dream, or to wake from one, or to wake into another and into another after that like a never ending spiral. They felt like they were going through insanity. But they wouldn't know until they awoke from their slumber... Unless they found that this darkness was never going to leave them first.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yep I'm keeping Harper gender neutral, mainly because I like to keep a certain mystery to some of my characters. And yes Harper is tagged as the Hunter and an OC before you ask if you ever decide to, it's mainly to keep me from freaking out about tagging things wrong._**

 ** _Oh I also Harper is my character and such blah blah blah I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man or Bloodborne they belong to Marvel and From Software respectively. I probably don't need to do that but it feels safer to._**

 ** _Also I forgot to mention, I'll update and change the tags as the story goes on depending on what happens._**

* * *

They awoke from a dreamless sleep, but one that was as unfulfilling at the last. Restless, hardly replenishing yet, surprisingly warm.

They opened their eyes, finding the comforting weight of their clothes, hat and scarf gone, replaced instead with crimson tinged bandages that were securely wrapped around their arms and hands, and when they sat up, nearly everywhere else too. Their chest, stomach, legs, almost every wound they had ever received but could not remember, had reopened, except for the strongest puncture like marks on the outside of their right thigh. For as they remained uncovered, they also remained as present as ever. Yet they couldn't think for a reason as to why they were familiar.

Yet speaking of familiar...

"You're awake!" They visibly winced when he exclaimed his surprise as he quickly rushed over to them, clearly wondering whether they were alright to be sat up, but instead they just held up their hand and stopped him from coming too close. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore. But what happened though? All I remember is pain and then, fragments of faint memories and even more pain." Harper explained, rubbing the back of their neck and for some reason they almost felt as if they had forgotten what their own voice sounded like without the scarf. They were just so used to and almost, comforted by the way their voice sounded so monotonous when they wore the concealing piece of fabric, and again they weren't sure why. They weren't sure on a lot of things.

"Well, exactly that I guess. You lost consciousness in the street and I managed to get us somewhere safe." The so called 'Spider-Man' barely explained, sheer exhaustion looming in his voice as he now sat across from them in front of the fire. They sat there in the quiet, nothing but the fire crackling to keep the true silence at bay.

"What happened? To everything? It cannot be coincidence that I awake in an unknown land, with streets empty and barren only for the first person I find to be you." He looked up and met their gaze, one that now wasn't shrouded by shadow, finding that their eyes were a soft and pretty shade of green. Harper didn't waver in asking their question, they didn't waver in keeping his gaze. They didn't falter when it came to even simply being around him, it was almost as if this completely clueless, almost out of time and place person didn't care who or what he was, only sought the answers that they needed or wanted.

"I'm just as confused as you. I woke up here to find everyone just, gone. Nothing's working, there's no power there's no one responding to communications. To be honest I don't even think this is real, it seems more like a dream than anything."

"If I knew anything of dreams, I would think that your own thoughts and suspicions were correct." Harper almost grumbled as they stood up from the heavily cushioned (what they thought to be) chaise lounge with great effort, making him stand up from his armchair with what could only be described as a look of worry on his masked face. And yet again, Harper had to hold him at bay with a raised hand before reaching for their clothes that had been neatly folded on the side.

"Well, I'll give you some privacy." They slightly inclined their head to him, a polite and respectful but more importantly a silent gesture of thanks. They were unsure on if they could trust themselves to speak even though they had spoken before, yet Harper couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with how they felt like they didn't know who they were or what they were.

It didn't take them long to don their garments, easy and familiar movements that were easy for their bandaged and hindered limbs, and before long they turned to exit what they assumed to be a sitting room. Yet with their obvious amnesia, Harper wasn't sure why they knew certain things over others, like room names or furniture over who they were as a person. All Harper truly remembered was distant memories that didn't feel to be their own.

But when they turned, they found themselves to be suddenly facing a mirror above the fireplace and they were quick to correct the worn and ragged hat on their head before moving towards the only exit only to find that they couldn't, not when their gaze landed on a certain framed picture.

Whatever dream or nightmare this was, it was detailed beyond measure.

"Hey Harper I've got an..." He trailed off when he walked back into the room, finding them staring at the framed photograph in their hand. A familiar one at that but he was not going to say anything on the people in the frame, even if they did ask him. "Idea..." He finished in a mumble which was enough to grab their attention, making them grip the picture in a tighter grasp than before instead of dropping it.

"I—" They simply inclined their head and placed the frame back down, "Apologises." Harper muttered before turning to face him properly, no longer stood with their head hanging in what seemed to be shame. There was only surety in their strong stance, or at least determination to become something more than rhey already were, or to simply find the truth that they needed to feel, complete.

"No don't apologise, I think I get it. You miss your home right?" Spider-Man questioned in such a way that they couldn't help but find his curiosity endearing whilst also helpful. It challenged them to root through broken memories to see who they really were

"Yes, but it is odd to wonder what would have happened. But the past is the past, albeit broken and muddled, it should remain where it is and that is behind me."

"Even though it contains information as to who you are?" There was an odd note of shock in his voice, like as if they had transcended the answers that he had been given before for such a question.

"Who knows? The more I think on it, the more I realise that this might be a way to begin anew if my memory does not return, and maybe I will prefer it that way." He hummed in a thoughtful manner, almost mulling over their words and reasoning for a second before he gave a surprisingly chipper comment.

"Well you're definitely the first person that actually doesn't mind having amnesia."

Harper's eyes narrowed under the shadow of their hat, unable to help but tilt their head quizzically to the side.

"So I am not the first you have met? How curious..."

"Trust me if it isn't amnesia its either insanity or just down right narcissism or arrogance.

"Then this world truly is a nightmare." Spider-Man was taken back for a moment, staring at them in shock for the briefest of seconds before truly realising the almost teasing tone they had taken. "Come, did you not say that you had an idea?" A pat on the shoulder and the faintest of smiles, Harper walked past him in a careful manner, watching themselves and their wounds as they stepped out into the next room of the house they had awoken in with him by their side.

"Er yeah well there's one place that I haven't checked and that's the Sorcerer Supreme's sanctuary." They made a soft noise of surprise, one so quiet he nearly missed it.

"So you have arcane in this bizarre world of yours?"

"It's hardly mine, Harper. And isn't arcane and sorcery pretty much the same thing?" Their smile grew slightly and they just shrugged their shoulders.

"I do not wish to argue semantics, Spider-Man. Unless you want to?"

"Oh no, I do that enough already with my teammate Nova. He can keep denying it all he wants but he'll always be wearing a bucket as a helmet."

"It seems you are always in good company, I would take great comfort in meeting your allies if I ever have the chance to meet them." They remained close but not overly so as they followed after him, leaving the house and walking down another empty street populated only by similarly shaped and sized houses that lined each side of the street. It was eerie, yet the mere comfort of another soul kept the fear out of their heart.

"I'm sure you will, and hey I might be able to figure something out for you if you stick around. I've got connections, as they say."

"I would appreciate that, Spider-Man. But as they also say, it is best not to plan too far ahead for anything can happen on the journey to your destination."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A slightly shorter chapter than before, but hey its all good, I've got a review to answer which is, you know a first for me on here but first time for everything, am I right? Anyway...  
_** ** _From Xample:_**

 ** _'_** _I actually like this! I'm liking this style of writing and I hope to see more. My only gripe is the whole gender ambiguity. Lol why do that if you gave them a name that is widely regarded as female.? **'**_

 _ **In order of comment/question ( meant to be read in a cold and tired tone because I am both, literally all the time):  
1\. Sorry to be a blithering idiot, but here's more**_ _ **( yes, intended to be an awful joke, and again, sorry). But thank you very much, its insanely gladdening to know that people actually like my stuff which they never want to tell me. They read it but the refuse to review it.**_

 ** _2\. I made Harper a neutrally gendered character mainly because it's apart of my way of thinking that you can't learn to grow as a writer if you don't write a variation of different characters and personalities, be they alien, human, male, female etc etc. Also because of how, just before publishing the first chapter, I really, really, did not like Harper as a specified male, female or other character. It just didn't work in my mind, especially with the changes that I had in mind (changes that I will not mention because of spoiler reasons)._**

 ** _And for another reason on top the previously mentioned is because its a kind of, infer for yourself kind of deal. It's also a reason why I haven't gone into detail about describing Harper. I want this to be about actual character and emotion, rather than wasting time on deciding how my character should look just so they'd be visually appealing for the mind's eye._**

 ** _Quality over nice-looking-and-gendered-characters as I like to think of it._**

 ** _And 3.  
Harper is actually a unisex name, one that originated from the UK, and its more of a surname than a first name. Also it was heavily prominent in Victorian times if I'm remembering my history correctly which I'm probably not. I mean, can't exactly take a name from Skyrim or a Persona game for a character in a Bloodborne fanfiction, got to keep with the atmosphere that the game is trying to create even if its a weird and honestly terrible crossover idea that shouldn't exist. But anyway, coming from a British person, I've come across many more people that use it as a surname than a given name._**

 ** _Anyway enough of my rambling before I get booted from for almost having most of this be an Author's Note but I hoped this cleared anything up and sorry in advance if I seem really cold whilst I write these notes, I find it easier to keep a cold tone as to not, cause a dispute or to annoy anyone etc etc._**

 ** _Hope you all actually like what I'm writing though, because it is nice to get reviews and stuff._**

* * *

Time didn't seem to pass as they were forced to walk to their destination, for as Spider-Man had said, nothing worked. The carriages that he had corrected them to be rightly called 'cars' were useless, as were his 'web shooters' and something called a 'Spider-Cycle'. Yet for that last one, Harper was not going to ask for an explanation when there was no physical evidence of such a thing existing. For this world was bizarre, and they weren't sure if they were ready or capable to truly understand it's fine, inner workings.

"Ready to keep going?" He asked after one of their many rests for Harper was easily tired out in their broken state, unable to walk too quickly without straining themselves or worse. Yet it seemed they had all the time in the world to reach their destination for no time seemed to pass at all. For no clocks worked, they could no longer see the risen sun past the stormy but quiet sky. Everything was still, as if trapped in a single second like a moment forever captured within a painting.

"Yes, I believe so." Harper mumbled as they slowly slid off the front of the car they were sat on, landing as lightly as they could on their feet before straightening themselves and following after him. "You said it was not much farther, correct?"

"Yeah another two blocks and we'll be there." They couldn't help but wonder why he insisted on calling the measurements of moving through the long streets 'blocks', but then again they still weren't prepared to find out what, in the entire, infinite Cosmos, a 'Spider-Cycle' was, let alone other things of this strange land that they had no memory of arriving in. "You know I've got no issue about carrying you there."

"I would prefer it if you did not."

"What? Scared I'll drop you?" Out of every other person on his team he had described to them, Harper was glad that they were somehow paired with him. He was so light hearted, ready to brighten up nearly any situation with endearing jokes and quips that they found to be odd but they chuckled along with in a good-natured fashion, even if some (most) of them went over their head.

"I find that there is nothing wrong with wanting to keep my boots firmly on the ground."

"Ah, I get it... But still though I won't drop you."

"I do not doubt that you would but I must decline, for we must be ready for anything and everything." Spider-Man tutted, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked ahead of them, almost in a grumpy manner.

"But we could get there sooner!" Ah, he was impatient too, further confirming their suspicions that he was possibly younger than themselves. By how many months or years? They would probably never know. Not with what he described to be his 'secret identity'. "And faster too!"

"You merely repeated yourself, Spider-Man. And anyway, if time was truly of the essence, I believe one of your so called enemies would have made themselves known by now to attack us or at least hinder our efforts."

"Fair point..." He accepted defeat in what was hardly an argument, soon slowing down more for their benefit than anything, walking side by side with them only to spare them the smallest of glances. They kept their mask down but their hat on. Their skin was extraordinarily pale but then even he did not know how much blood that Harper had lost, yet even with that a reality for them, they kept moving. Kept going. They wanted to be rid of this solitary nightmare as much as he did or they at least wanted the truth.

Either way, he had to ask them something, not only because he was curious, but because the silence was slowly driving him towards paranoid insanity.

"Harper?"

"Is there something wrong?" They asked softly in reply, looking to him as he wondered why they were suddenly so worried.

"There's nothing wrong I was just wondering, what do you remember?" Harper paused, halting in the street to ponder on his question.

"All I can truly remember is the journey from my home to a city of which I have forgotten it's name, and if memory serves me well, it was in search for a rumoured cure for an incurable disease."

"For you or someone else?"

"Myself. There were others but they could not survive the journey. I was simply lucky enough to have the strength to travel to the City." Harper replied only for a cold and bitter wind to whistle through the streets, making them pull up their mask and tuck their gloved hands into their pockets. They couldn't help but shiver as they walked along with him, letting themselves hunch over the best they could to conserve what little warmth they felt. "To put it simply, I was successful where others failed. But when I reached the City and to now, I do not remember what happened in between."

"So, are you cured or not?"

"I believe so. If I was not, then I doubt I would even be able to walk." They replied with a faint chuckle in their voice, unable to help but shiver as the wind grew more violent. But they pushed on, soon reaching a house with a set of heavy wood doors and a pair of gargoyles either side of the small set of stairs. "So this is it?"

"Yep. Ready?"

"Hardly. But there is no time like the present—" Harper was about to walk up towards the door, only to stop when a small, almost insignificant piece of rubble hit the ground in front of them, bouncing off the top step and then clattering down the next and then the next and so on until it hit the path. They froze and looked up, eyes widening in fear as their breathing became faster as they backed away. Yet Spider-Man saw nothing when he looked up, but even he knew that something was there from the way segments of the edge of the rooftop crumbled, making him leap backwards at the danger whilst Harper continued to back away to the other side of the street. But whatever, invisible creature that Harper could see, he knew that it had it's sights on them, as the ground shuddered with every step the hidden creature took, leaving scratches and dents in the road as it drew closer and closer to them.

It wasn't long before their back was against the wall, Harper simply closed their eyes tight and waited for the Monster to kill them as fear rushed through their veins and sent their heart into a frenzy. Yet whilst they saw a creature seemingly born from madness, Spider-Man saw nothing, but even as the seconds ticked by he thought he saw the outline of a huge, spindly monster that reached out to grab the petrified Harper. Instead of a hand, however, he saw a glowing mass of dark energy and light, like as if the Invisible Monster had control over the Universe and the stars itself. They waited for death, and for some reason welcomed it's embrace, and that same thing like many others, they didn't know the reason or cause of their sudden resignation.

And so it came in a the most agonising way possible. Their bones were snapped and crushed, their breath taken away in a single squeeze of the Monster's long and bony fingers and they couldn't do anything as they succumbed to the most painful and bitterly cold darkness they knew, one that had them remembering in their final moments why such a thing as blood was so important. But they forgot it all as the echoes of a distant and terrified shout grew further and further away, and they simply didn't care anymore.


End file.
